Kickin it Randomly
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: Chapter 1- fluff. Others may not be,some pure fun and randomness. I'll do different characters too just give me requests! R&R! -RR -M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's random-reviewer -RR -M.**

**I'm not very good with romance and stuff but that doesn't mean i'm going to stop writing.**

**This is a different one but with Jack and Kim. I'll take requests for characters but will be awhile to make one.**

**Anyways this is not a romantic one, but anyways this fic will be based (or copied to whoever credit to) on a joke i found on a Jokebox app on my phone. I'll add my own little fluff to it.**

**I'll be making random, funny fanfics. **

**Sorry for the long author's note onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Characters Or Kickin It. Now, onto the story.**

The gang are at the mall and it's summer.

Kim's too lazy to get a drink so she asked Jack.

Kim: Go and buy me a drink

Jack: Cola or Sprite

Kim: Cola

Jack: Normal or dietry?

Kim: Normal

Jack: Bottle or can?

Kim(slightly getting annoyed): Bottle.

Jack: 1L or 0.5?

Kim: Oh for the love of drinks just get me water!

-Jerry, Eddie, Milton are watching their little 'comedy'-

Jack: Carbonated or normal?

Kim:NORMAL!

Jack(enjoying the fun of annoying her): Cold or Hot?

Kim: OHH ANIMAL!

Jack: Cow or Pig?

Kim: GET OUT!

Jack: Now or Later?

Kim: THAT'S IT!

Jack: Like me or LOVE me?

Kim: What are you talking about?

Jack: having a crush on me or having a love for me (**A/N: sorry doesn't really makes sense but i ran out of details for that part)**

Kim: Like or Love me?

Jack: Love! Oh sh*t! wasn't suppose to say that

Kim: hah! I win (**A/N: remember it's just randomness it doesn't have to make sense lol) **

Jack: Don't get your hopes up Kimmy, YOU still haven't answered my question. Do you like or love me?

Kim: You'll have to find out yourself.

Jack: at least give me a hint…how about a kiss?

Kim: WHAT! that'll give the answer unless if you're stupid and desperate that you can't even figure out h- yaaa know what I am going to show you.

-She tip toes on her feet and kisses him lightly on the lips- -after about 10 seconds she pulls away-

Jack: Uhh..um .. ub .. wha-? huh? you? kiss? why? I don't know (he blurt out while trying to analyze the lingering feeling on his lips to test out… ) (**A/N: I'm guessing you can't do that but I'm trying to make it random)**

Kim: Wow never thought I'd be the first one to make the one and only Jack Anderson have a loss of words well good luck to him getting back to reality now i wonder if he's desperate or not?

-Jack shakes his head, making his way back into reality-

Jack: Love

Kim: Damn it, NEXT TIME JACK NEXT TIME!

Jack: Challenge me or Desperate me?

Kim: Ohh no not this again!

Milton: so it's true Kimberly Crawford loves Jack Anderson! VICTORY!

Jerry: YES!

Eddie: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Kim: What is? The fact that Jack figured about my feelings towards him ?

Eddie: That and Jerry's not confused for the first time.

Rudy: wow your right

Jack and Kim: AHH!

Jack: Rudy where did you come from and how much did you see?

Rudy: From the beginning and I've been here but you didn't notice cause you were making goggly eyes at Kim.

Jack: I was not!

Jerry: huh- what? I'm confused

Milton: there goes that miracle

Kim: I'm going to get my drink when I was suppose to have it 15 minutes ago! (Yelling slightly towards Jack)

Jack: at least i win! (doing his victory dance)

Kim: UGH! somebody make him stop! I'm going to actually get my refreshment drink instead of watching.._this.. _I'll be back…..to get my revenge(she whispered and said while walking her way to the vending machine filled with fresh drinks).

**Well that ended not the way I was quite satisfied with but oh well. I hope you enjoyed. I bet it was very boring, BUT PLEASE…**

**REVIEW! **

**Thank You! **

**-Bye **

**random reviewer -RR -M**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder if this will be okay. Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Who's the owner of kickin it… well it's not me. Also don't own Paradise by Coldplay or Marty's Afro Circus Song.**

Eddie: what month is it?

Jerry: what's a month?

Milton: A month i- never mind

Kim:I'm pretty sure it's November.

Jack: I thought it's July?

Kim: it's november

Jack: no it's july

Kim: november!

Jack: JULY!

Kim: NOVEMBER!

Jack: NOVEMBER!

Kim: JULY! Wait what?

Jack: HAH!

Kim: mustache

Eddie: FINALLY! somebody notice!

Kim: what are you talking about? i said mustache like how people say damn it.

Jack: eddie, if a mustache is not visible then it's not a mustache!

Jerry (singing badly to Paradise-Coldplay): PARA PARA PARADISE!

Kim: JERRY!

Jerry: IN THE NIGHT THE STORMY NIGHT AWAY SHE'D FL- (interrupted by kim's hand on his mouth)

Jerry: YO! What was that for?

Kim: To shut your awful singing.

Jerry: Well I'm not the only one that was doing it. (pointing to Jack, Eddie, Milton)

Kim: I am going to go to Rudy's office. ( she opens the door only to find rudy doing the exact same thing)

Kim: ugh this is not paradise to me..(she ran one to Jack and flipped him then she went to Eddie then to Milton)(They all groaned in pain)

Kim: that's what y'all get for singing so terribly.

Jack: what's gotten you so bitter today?

Kim: you guys bringing me to the dojo while i was asleep!

Milton: hehe

Kim:SHUT IT!

Jerry: Falafel

Jack: Hunger Games!

Milton: Catching Fire!

Jack: MockingJay!

Eddie: FOOD!

Kim: Sleep!

(Rudy came out)

Rudy: tip-tip learned how to dance.

Kim: last time you told us tip tip learned how to speak and all it did was play dead.

Rudy: what's gotten you so cranky, ?

Kim: Them. Bringing. Me. Here. While. I. Was. Asleep. (she growled)

Rudy: okay I'm going to go back to my office.

Jack: Oh! LOOK! TIP TIP IS RIDING MY SKATEBOARD!

K-M-J-E: COOL!

Jack: wai-! HEY GET BACK HERE!

(30 minutes later)

Kim: what took so long?

Jack: well tip tip and I had a disagreement on who's skateboard it is and i won but tip tip chased me around the whole mall. (he said while panting)

Eddie: OH NO!

Milton: What!

Eddie: I FORGOT TO PLANT THE PLANTS!

Jack: hey i forgot i got my first zero on a test.

Kim: how'd you get a zero?

Jack: the teacher said to answer all the questions but she never said to answer them with the correct answers.

Milton: If I got a zero i would go Holy Christmas NUTS!

Jack: So Kim..

Kim: what?

Jack: I heard what you did

Kim: What i do?

Jack: Ya know…

Kim:No i don't

Jack: I can't believe you did it!

Kim: WHAT DID I POSSIBLY DO!

Jack: I'm ashamed of you.

Kim: JACKERS TELL ME! (**A/N: i guess that will be jack's nickname sometimes for kim)**

Jack: Like I thought you were different

Kim: Whatever

Jack: AH HAH! So it's true!

Kim: WHAT THE HELL IS TRUE!

Jack: You know what it is

Kim: NO I DON'T!

Jack:Why are you denying?

Kim: STOP!

Jack: You shouldn't have said that to him

Kim: TO WHO!

Jack: Ya know.

Kim: FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NO- wait a minute YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO ANNOY ME! HEY! I'm SO GOING TO GET YOU JACK!

(instead of running like he was planning on doing he decided to grab her waist and start tickling her)

Kim: HAha stop HAHAHA it Haa ha that hahh tickles!

(He lets go)

(thunder and lightning made their way to earth's weather)

Jerry: AHH! oh it's just thunder and lightning.

Kim: JACK GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO SEE THOSE PICTURES!

Jack (was running from Kim holding her phone looking through he embarrassing photos he took like 2 minutes ago)

Jerry: AHH! oh it's just the lovebirds.

Kim and Jack (paused their running and stood on their spot where they're standing): WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

(then Jack gave her phone back)

Jack: I'm done I sent all the embarrassing photos to Facebook.

Kim: YOU WHAT! Ugh If i wasn't so tired right now you would've been dead.

Eddie-Milton-Jerry: DA DA DADADADA DA DA DA CIRCUS DA DA DA DADADADA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!

Jack: See ya!

Kim: PEACE!

**Well i didn't know how to end it so just made it simple. Sorry it was really bad. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. No fluff.**

**(some parts are from the app hehe sorry i tried my best trying to think of something not form there but failed)**

**BYE! -random reviewer -RR -M**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Random act 3… i think…

**Okay, so i thought the chapter names could be "random act" it'll maybe change if i get any ideas. Oh and to the user that's named(also not a real account): **yordalissa… **why did u paste my two chapters on the reviews? Well anyways thank you for the reviews even though it's only a few.. it's a start, so i hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll stop talking and let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I have no ownership for Kickin it. At. All.**

Eddie's P.O.V.

Jack, Jerry, Milton, and I pulled a prank on Kim and she is filled with fury. Wow, i just said some big words.

Jerry P.O.V.

Oh no! Kim's coming she is going kill us well we better run!

Milton P.O.V.

Why did i agree to do this prank on Kim. I mean she helped me on relationship stuff. Oh yeah! now i remember why i agreed. It's cause it would be funny and it sure is.

Kim's P.O.V.

Oh I am so going to kill all of them. My hair is so ruined. I feel so sticky. Oh if you think i was going to JUST chase them only then think again. I have a plan… A plan that they will be so annoyed to. They know not to mess with ME! BUT NOO-OOH they don't want to follow that rule. I'm done chasing and going to get cleaned up.

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim stopped chasing us. Wait- Crap, If she finishes like that then that means she has a plan. Uh oh her revenge is soon to come. We're dead.

Milton's P.O.V.

She's….. not …. chasing… us? Then t-that means -GAHHH!

Jerry P.O.V.

I'm confused why did she stop? She would be killing us by now but it's opposite at this moment?

**(A/N: poor hard not to get confused. So easy to get confused.)**

Eddie P.O.V.

Good she stopped chasing, I was getting tired.

Kim's P.O.V.

I finished showering. GET READY BOYS. LET THE REVENGE BEGIN. I got dressed. First we're going to go eat at Falafel's then the plan will begin.

"Hey guy's want to go to Falafel's, I'm starving"I asked.

"S-Sure" They all said nervously. Oh so they might know that I'm planning revenge. Well I'll just lie than. Hard to believe but believe it or not I actually practiced lying and got pretty good at it so now it's helpful.

"Let's go"

We came and ordered our usual meal. We sat at our table.

"K-Kim are you o-okay? Cause you don't seem too mad now." Jack answered.

"No I'm fine, trust me." I lied.

"good oh i need help. Julie wants me to go to the mall with her today but i rejected cause i don't like shopping. What do i do?" Milton asked.

"Well I guess I can go with her instead." I suggested.

"You would do that? THANK YOU!" Milton thanked. Ohh, Milton don't thank me at all.

"No problem here let me call her right now" I said.

I called and she told me she'll be on her way to falafel to get me. she came up to us. I told the guys to stay here and told them that Julie and I are going to the ladies room. I whispered her my plan of revenge. We came out of the restroom.

"Let's go guys we're going to a different mall" I said. The guys looked at me crazy.

"What you mean WE? You never said that we're going with you guys!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Oh i didn't oops well too bad looks like you guys are going shopping with us" I smirked.

"Wait this is probably a set up" Jack protested.

"You're so mean. I just want Milton to hang our with his friends and girlfriend at the same time"

"Well let's go. When you have a friend that a girl you need to have some girl time with that girl and you guys owe me" I explained

We all went to a bigger mall. We shopped tried on samples of course on the guys. Part of the plan. When i say samples i mean make up and we did remove it of course. Julie and I made them hold all our bags and to be exact of how many we have it's about twenty-four shopping bags. Six on each boy. Three on each arm. One bag of make up on all the guys, two bags of shoes on each boy, and three for clothing on each boy.

They kept groaning.

"Just one more hour guys" I said in victory.

-1 hour passed-

We went back to the dojo. They all passed out on the mats.

"that's what y'all get for pranking me." I warned.

Jerry's P.O.V.

UGHHH! my arms, biceps,.. so swore. It hurts.

Eddie's P.O.V.

My legs! MY ARMS! Painnnn….HELP!

Milton P.O.V.

WHY JULIE WHY DID YOU AGREE! MY ARMS ARE ASLEEP AND MY LEGS TOO.

Jack P.O.V.

OWWW! ARMS AND LEGS AND BODY ARE SWORE! KIMMY IS SOO EVIL!

"K-KIMMMMMYYYY.. WHY…WHY did you do this!" I questioned.

"I said it before you guys pulled a prank and that was revenge" She replied with victory in her voice.

Well. Wasn't this and utterly terrible, tiring, evil day. I can't get up. I'm num on my legs, and SOO tired!

Today was another day of the Wasabi Warriors.

**Heh! sorry it was bad, Like all my other stories, and sorry it was short. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Random reviewer -RR -M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A day of change in characters

**I am back with this story! Its been um, wait let me check…. 3 months ever since I updated this story. Wow... Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it**

Today is the Wasabi Warriors' 3 year friendship anniversary. Okay that sounds different and odd but it isn't and it's a fun day. They do a bunch different activities. Wonder what they're going to do today?

"Okay so today we will act like each other. Jack will act like Jerry, Jerry will act like Kim, Kim will act like Jack ,Milton will act like Eddie, Eddie will act like Milton." Rudy says.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to take a video of each of you, then we'll watch it tonight." Rudy replied.

"Well this is going to be hard" Eddie says.

"Oh this is going to be easy for me" Kim said.

"Same here, considering all Jerry does is flirt with girls, dance, and get confused easily." Jack said.

"Nu-uh, I also do…uh..do…do….yeah I got nothing. I guess thats it…" Jerry says. Haha.

"I don't know if I can do what Eddie does, he's the tool opposite of me…" Milton spoke.

"Me too, Milton's way too smart the only thing I can mock from him is… _Holy Christmas Nuts_ and _GAHH!_" Eddie replied.

"This is going to be a long day….." Kim muttered.

~time pass~

Let's start off with Jerry and Milton.

"Hey guys, I'm so girly, hehe" Jerry acts foolishly. Rudy recording.

"Dude, She does not act like that. I'm hungry. I'm going to go get falafels" Milton acts. He really was hungry though.

"Okay, I'll start again. You are SO DEAD JERRY!" He mimicked.

Jack comes. He sits on one of the tables. He sees a girl. His time to mock Jerry's embarrassment whenever he tries to flirt with a girl.

"Yo, What it do girl? Just being swag." He says then falls off his seat.

"I don't act like that." Jerry says.

"Act like what? What I miss? Im confused." Jack copied.

Kim enters.

"Hey." She says casually.

"Well you sure aren't doing anything" Jack says.

"Oh you want me to be like you right now ok, I'm a karate-second-degre-"

"Third degree!"

"third-degree-black-belt-karate-choppin' guy. I'm handsome with my awesome shaggy brunette hair and I'm Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cocky. I have a hero complex. I have an 8 pack." Kim mocks.

"I don't act like that. Oh and how would you know if I have an 8 pack…stalker." Jack asked.

"Uh I-I don't know. I just uh guessed..yeah." Kim stuttered and blushed.

"Mmhmmm."

"I don't have a crush on you Jack….Are ya'll hungry? " Jerry mocks like Kim when she denies then asks with a slight country accent.

Kim's nose twitches a little but she ignores it.

"Yeah" Jack and Kim reply at the same time

"Let's go to sticky buns!" Jerry exclaims.

~Milton and Eddie~

"I'm so bored." Milton says.

"You know, music affects people depending on someone's mood. For instance if you're bored you want to listen to loud music, if your a sophisticated person you would listen to soft yet fancy music with orchestra and other calm instruments included. Rock and roll will make you hyper and depressing music will make you sad. It also helps let your stress ou-" Eddie got interrupted.

"Speak english" Milton said, even though he understood everything and didn't except him to know half the words he said.

"I'm bored."

~Back to Jack, Kim, Jerry~

"Aww that wittle puppy was so cute, it had such adworable eyes!" Jerry awed like Kim would.

"I don't adore like that." Kim said.

"Whatever yo the girls were hot" Jack said.

"Right…. they slapped your face" Jerry teased.

"Jack, when you keep flirting with them and they slap you, that means there not interested, man." Kim teased.

~time pass~

Okay… so today didn't go like it was supposed too, everyone failed at pretending to mock each other.

We all learned our lesson

Never to mock anyone or else you get tortured by each other.

Wondering why thats the lesson? It's cause Kim ended up beating up Jerry, Jack and Kim fought, Milton and Eddie were annoying each other with smart and simple-ness (instead of saying dumb ness its nicer to say simple-ness).

Rudy laughed at the video. He watched it while the others were busy.

What a day.

**Sorry that was short it was just a small quick idea. Anyways please go read my recent story: ****Are You Happy Now?**** I wouldd appreciate for more reviews. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Review.**

**-RR -M**


End file.
